1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection for an electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrical connections, it is generally known to provide so-called single-wire seals (German abbreviation: EADs) to seal cables in plugs. The individual electrical conductors in them are routed through a through opening provided in the sealing element. The sealing element usually has at least one radial sealing lip that rests against a surface of the conductor inside the through opening in order to produce a seal. Additional radial sealing lips provided on the outside of the sealing element then produce a seal in relation to a housing containing the sealing element and electrical conductors. The housing accommodating the sealing element then tapers in a funnel shaped so that only the electrical conductor, sealed in the smaller-diameter funnel-shaped section, is routed further to the plug.
The sealing element consequently functions on the one hand radially in relation to the electrical conductor and on the other hand, radially in relation to the housing. This is known as a “radial-radial”-acting seal. The disadvantage to this kind of seal for an electrical connection is the relatively high complexity, both of the housing that accommodates the sealing element and of the funnel embodiment. Usually, the housing and funnel require cost-intensive finishing work.